Au clair de lune
by xAneurysm
Summary: C'est bien connu pour les élèves de Poudlard, la fin de la Cinquième année était la période d'examen des BUSE. C'est aussi la période durant laquelle Lily Evans découvrit le secret de Remus Lupin, mit sa vie en danger, tenta de renouer des liens avec sa sœur et repoussa pour la énième fois James Potter.
1. La question dix

_Hey, hey ! Ça fait très très très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas lancée dans une fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres ( & donc pas définition, plutôt longue ) et je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je puisse trouver assez d'inspiration pour en faire une au temps des Maraudeurs. Il s'avère que comme beaucoup d'entre vous, je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de cette période. J'ai relu et relu les passages où Lily et James étaient mentionnés par Sirius, Remus ou encore Severus, dans ses souvenirs. Alors bon, je me suis laissée tentée. J'espère être un maximum cohérente au fil de mes chapitres et j'espère surtout vous transporter dans mon univers. :)_

**Disclaimer :** Uniquement le scénario et quelques personnages qui trainent par là m'appartiennent. Le reste provient de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Premier chapitre : La question dix**

.

.

Sa chevelure rousse tombant nonchalamment sur ses épaules, Lily Evans attendait patiemment que son amie daigne la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle la vit enfin sortir de la salle, un fin sourire vint se dessiner sur ses traits tandis que machinalement, elle essuyait ses mains encore moites sur le tissu de sa jupe.

« Alors Lily, pas trop mécontente de tes réponses ? »

Ça aurait été narcissique de dire qu'elle avait su répondre parfaitement à chacune des questions alors l'adolescente se contenta de faire la moue tout en haussant les épaules. Son amie, sachant très bien qu'elle ne tirerait aucune réponse de la rouquine, reprit la parole.

« J'ai eu un énorme trou devant ma feuille, j'ai totalement paniqué et comme une débutante, j'ai taché ma copie de plusieurs taches d'encre. Je suis foutue, c'est tout juste si je mérite la mention Acceptable… »

Lily les yeux au ciel, un mince sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Kate, Kate, Kate… Tu es de loin l'une des plus brillante de notre promotion, et si toi, tu obtiens tout juste la mention Acceptable, je ne donne pas cher des autres élèves. »

« … C'est vrai, tu as raison, je suis la meilleure. » se vanta-t-elle tout en jetant sa chevelure blonde en arrière d'un mouvement de tête des plus prétentieux.

Lily, ne cherchant même pas à répondre, quitta son amie afin de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Kate la rattrapa en pouffant de rire, lui donna un coup de hanche qui la fit heurter un première année avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer contre elle. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres de la rouquine. Oui, Kate était loin d'être la fille la plus douce de Poudlard ni la plus discrète, d'ailleurs. Alors que l'adolescente gloussait toujours, Lily perçut une bribe de conversation du groupe de jeune homme juste devant elles. Bien qu'ils soient de dos, la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre, à l'aide de leur voix, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ainsi que James Potter.

« Ça t'a plu, la question dix, Lunard ? » questionna Sirius, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« J'ai adoré, répondit rapidement le dénommé Lunard. Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou. Excellente question. »

« Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ? » demanda James d'un ton faussement inquiet.

« Je pense que oui. Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin. »

Surprise de cette réponse, Lily fronça les sourcils. Pardon ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? C'était stupide si il avait réellement répondu ça d'autant plus que Rémus était un élève brillant. Arrivant dans la Grande Salle, la jeune Evans ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin et s'installa en bout de table en compagnie de Kate.

« Tu as prévu quoi, toi, pour les vacances ? » questionna Kate tandis qu'elle se servait allégrement d'haricots.

« Je pensais passer quelques jours chez ma grand-mère, rien de bien extraordinaire en soi et j'aurais aimé être quelques jours avec Pétunia. Nos relations sont tendus et j'aimerais vraiment que ça s'améliore... »

« C'est si catastrophique entre vous deux ? »

« Tu n'as même pas idée. Pourtant, je lui envoie régulièrement des lettres, quand je rentre à la maison, je lui ramène toujours quelque chose de Pré-au-Lard mais rien à faire. Elle m'en veut toujours et j'ignore pourquoi. »

« Tu devrais lui en toucher deux mots. »

« C'est loin d'être une grande bavarde qui étale ses sentiments, tu sais. » soupira Lily en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Changeons de sujet, je n'aime pas parler de... ça. »

Kate acquiesça, la bouche pleine. Étant fille unique, elle avait réellement du mal à se rendre compte de la situation que son amie vivait au quotidien et elle comprenait encore moins les réactions de Pétunia vis-à-vis de sa sœur. Kate avait toujours imaginé que les membres d'une même famille, surtout les frères et sœurs, étaient là pour se soutenir entre eux et non s'enfoncer comme dans le cas de la fratrie Evans. L'adolescente avala sa bouchée et changea de sujet, comme le lui avait demandé son amie.

« Dis, je me disais que tu pouvais peut-être passer quelques à la maison, mes parents seront en voyage d'affaires pour deux ou trois jours et ça me file une trouille pas possible de rester toute seule. Surtout le soir. Et la nuit, aussi. »

« Tu me ferais presque de la peine, ma pauvre. » se moqua Lily en ayant retrouvé le sourire. « Mais comme je suis une bonne âme charitable, je viendrais. Ce serait triste de te retrouver pétrifiée de peur sous tes couettes, pas vrai ? »

« Ah-Ah-Ah, hilarant, je me pisse dessus. Et efface-moi ce sourire, j'aime pas quand tu te fous de moi ! »

Le sourire de la rouquine s'agrandit malgré elle. Il n'y avait rien de bien méchant dans ses propos. Lily aimait juste la taquiner sur sa phobie de la nuit et donc du noir.

« Eh, Kate ! » héla James, assis à quelques mètres de là. « L'entrainement a été avancé d'une heure, et n'oublie pas ta batte, cette fois. »

« Je l'ai oublié juste une fois, c'est bon. » soupira l'adolescente en roulant des yeux. « J'ai envie de l'étrangler à chaque fois qu'il me le rappelle. » ajouta-t-elle ensuite à voix basse.

Lily pouffa de rire.

« Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. »

* * *

Confortablement installée dans les gradins, un livre ouvert traitant des constellations sur les genoux, Lily laissait vagabonder son regard sur les illustrations de Vega, d'Altaïr et de Deneb, les trois étoiles les plus brillantes formant le Triangle des nuits d'été. Demain avait lieu la dernière épreuve théorique des B.U.S.E. sur l'Astronomie et bien que la jeune femme savait pertinemment que revoir la veille d'un examen ses cours était tout sauf une bonne idée, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après tout, c'était juste pour vérifier qu'elle était au point. Mais dès lors que l'entrainement commença, Lily abandonna son manuel. Sur le terrain, à même le sol et en tenue de Quidditch, l'équipe de Gryffondor formait un cercle presque parfait et semblait converser de la tactique de jeu qu'ils allaient expérimenter aujourd'hui. Du moins, c'est ce que Lily supposait puisqu'elle était loin d'avoir l'ouïe fine et n'avait pas, non plus, la chance de lire sur les lèvres des gens.

Kate, quant à elle, arborait une expression lasse. Pour une adolescente montée sur ressort comme elle, la partie théorique qui avait lieu à chaque début d'entrainement l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, la petite blonde posa son regard sur les gradins, là où Lily se trouvait. Un mince sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis que de sa main, elle lui fit un signe discret.

« Kate, répète ce que je viens de dire. »

La voix anormalement tranchante de James la fit légèrement sursauter.

« … Euh… »

« Merci, Kate. » soupira le Capitaine. « Tu resteras sur le banc pendant les dix prochaines minutes les autres, en place ! »

« Gnan, gnan, gnan. » lâcha la jeune femme, telle une enfant de trois ans, lorsque James fut suffisamment loin pour ne plus l'entendre. -du moins, supposait-elle- « Merci, Kate. Je te punis comme une gamine pendant dix minutes parce que je suis le Capitaine et que je m'appelle Potter. Peuh, idiot. »

« Je t'entends ! »

Elle se renfrogna un peu plus et partit s'asseoir dans l'herbe à l'écart de ses camarades, l'air bougon. James secoua la tête tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez avant de partir s'occuper de la suite de l'entrainement. Dans les gradins, Lily étouffa un rire. L'unique raison qui la poussait à assister aux innombrables entrainements des Gryffondor était le spectacle qu'offrait Kate. Elle ne se lassait jamais de voir son amie ronchonner, hurler sur les autres joueurs, caricaturer Potter et ses ordres ou même admirer le Vif d'Or s'emmêler dans son épaisse chevelure. Lily quitta du regard la blonde -qui se passionnait à arracher par poignée l'herbe verte- pour le poser sur les autres joueurs en action. James lâcha le Vif d'Or puis les deux Cognards et enfin, il lança dans les airs le Souaffle. Tous décollèrent presque simultanément. Alice Sharp, sans doute la plus brillante des attrapeuses, évita sans grande peine un Cognard arrivant sur la gauche, le regard rivé sur le Vif d'Or filant à toute allure.

« Todd ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu dois protéger Alice des attaques des Cognards, pas prendre un bain de soleil sur ton balai ! »

Le dénommé Todd adressa un signe grossier de la main à James avant de poursuivre un Cognard se dirigeant droit sur l'attrapeuse.

« Kate, tu rentres, Todd s'en sortira pas seul. »

L'adolescente ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle enfourcha vivement son balai puis s'envola à son tour, prête à envoyer le plus loin possible les Cognards passant sous son nez.

Quinze heures. Les yeux plissés à cause du soleil, Lily quitta les tribunes. Le soleil cognait fort cette après-midi, la chaleur en était presque insoutenable et la jeune femme avait la désagréable sensation de fondre ainsi que de transpirer plus que de raison. Elle fit quelques pas aux alentours du terrain de Quidditch jusqu'à tomber sur un banc ombragé par l'unique saule pleureur du coin. Satisfaite qu'il soit inoccupé, la rouquine s'y installa, les jambes croisées et reprit la lecture de son livre là où elle l'avait arrêté. Trois chapitres et une dizaine de pages plus tard, un raclement de gorge la fit relever la tête de son bouquin. La main en visière, Lily ne mit que peu de temps à reconnaitre la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Peter Pettigrow. Un des amis de Potter. Lily n'avait jamais vraiment su définir Peter. Il semblait si différent des autres, moins extraverti, plus timide et certainement, beaucoup plus aimable que ses trois idiots d'amis. Le jeune homme ancra quelques instants son regard dans celui de la rouquine avant de rapidement le baisser. Elle remarqua qu'il ne cessait de se triturer les doigts, il était sans doute mal à l'aise. Alors, comme pour le rassurer, Lily lui offrit un faible sourire.

« Hum. Salut, Evans. Je… J'ai vu que tu lisais un livre sur l'astronomie et je me disais que… que peut-être, tu pourrais m'aider à réviser pour demain ? »

« Tu t'y prends un peu tard. »

Peter ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux, honteux, tandis que ses joues se tintèrent de rouges. Lily soupira.

« Allez, viens à côté de moi. »

Surpris mais à la fois heureux que la jeune femme veule bien l'aider, le garçon s'exécuta. Il posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses, tendu comme un arc.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus doux.

« Je sais, c'est juste que… que voila quoi. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois.

« Bien. De quelles couleurs sont les étoiles ? »

« Brillantes… ? »

« C'est une blague ? » questionna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Euh... Ouais, ouais, bien sur ! » répondit-il rapidement en mentant. « Elles sont jaunes, tout le monde le sait. »

L'adolescente lui tendit son livre avant de le réprimander telle une mère ordonnant à son enfant de reposer immédiatement cette sucette.

« Relis le troisième chapitre, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. »

Les joues rouges de gène, Peter acquiesça timidement. Par la suite, il ouvrit le manuel à la page indiquée et se mit à lire méticuleusement le chapitre. Il voyait bien qu'il faisait plus perdre son temps à Lily qu'autre chose et le jeune homme n'aimait pas apparaitre comme un fardeau aux yeux des autres. C'est donc avec un état d'esprit déterminé qu'il enregistra le maximum d'informations possible dans un laps de temps relativement court. Lily lui posa une nouvelle question, plus difficile que la première. Peter répondit du tac au tac et l'adolescente en fut agréablement surprise d'autant plus que la réponse était juste et complète. Lui aussi était étonné mais contrairement à la rouquine, il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Ainsi s'écoula la fin d'après-midi de la jeune Evans et cette dernière dut avouer que ce moment avait été loin d'être déplaisant.

« Eh Peter, je t'ai à l'œil ! » cria alors une voix.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent simultanément. Lily fronça les sourcils à la vue de James et de son sourire méprisant, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir ce dernier.

« On faisait que réviser. » répondit Peter dans un faible balbutiement.

« Je t'ai à l'œil quand même. » rétorqua-t-il avant de lancer un clin d'œil à la rouquine et de continuer son chemin.

« Quel boulet ce type. » intervint alors Kate qui avait assisté au maigre échange.

« Ça, tu l'as dit. Passe une bonne soirée Pettigrow. »

Lily ferma une bonne fois pour toute son livre puis retourna en château en compagnie de son amie.

« T'as passé toute l'après-midi avec lui ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » répondit Lily sur un ton à peine agressif.

« C'était juste une question, pas un reproche hein. »

« Le problème avec toi Kate, c'est que tu utilises souvent un ton méprisant pour désigner les autres. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

« Ma question était tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre. » fit-elle froidement.

« Et là, tu te braques pour un rien. C'est toujours ça avec toi, on ne peut rien te faire remarquer sans que tu ne le prennes mal et ça en devient agaçant. » continua la rouquine en sachant très bien qu'elle arrivait sur un terrain dangereux.

« Bah si j'te dérange, casse-toi ! » s'exclama la sorcière sur un ton amer.

Les deux adolescentes se faisaient désormais face au milieu du hall, l'air aussi froissé l'une que l'autre. Les autres élèves également présents à ce moment-là dirigèrent leur regard sur elles, avides de savoir comment cette dispute allait se terminer.

« C'est ce que j'allais faire. » murmura Lily, les poings serrés, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Kate la regarda partir, toujours autant furieuse. Puis, voyant qu'elle était le centre de l'attention depuis de longues secondes déjà, elle gratifia toute l'assemblée de son regard le plus dédaigneux et quitta les lieux dans une direction opposée. En passant, Kate bouscula un élève qui poussa un juron avant de lui attraper le bras. L'adolescente s'en dégagea rapidement.

« Les couloirs ne sont pas qu'à toi, Black. »

« Ils ne t'appartiennent pas non plus à ce que je sache mais un peu plus de politesse ne te ferait pas de mal. Peu de Gryffondor t'apprécie à cause de ça, tu sais. »

« Tu t'penses plus apprécié peut-être ? »

« Plus que toi, en tout cas. »

« Je sais appuyer là où ça fait mal avec les mots alors ne me pousse à bout. » menaça-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

« Moi aussi. Après tout, on vient du même milieu toi et moi, non ? » ajouta Sirius sur un ton provocateur.

« Va chier. »

Sur ces charmants mots, Kate continua sa route encore plus enragée qu'au départ. Elle avait eu son quota de remarques désobligeantes pour la journée.

« Quoi, tu pars déjà ? On s'amusait bien Rosebury ! »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui offrit son plus beau geste grossier.

.

.

* * *

.

Bon. Nous voila déjà à la fin de ce premier chapitre. Certes, il ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais je dois avouer que je l'aime bien. Et puis j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire donc pour moi, c'est l'essentiel. Si vous avez la moindre remarque, question, reproche n'hésitez pas. J'espère ne pas faire de Kate une Mary-Sue donc si elle vous déplait, dites-le moi. :$ D'autant plus que j'ai conscience que sa réaction à la fin du chapitre peut vous paraitre excessive mais, il faut savoir que j'ai décidé de lui donner les traits de mon caractère ( et c'est la première fois que je fais ça ) et que lorsque je me suis mise à sa place, j'aurais réagi exactement pareil. :)

Peut-être qu'on se retrouvera au chapitre suivant. Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Putain, je hais les rats !

_Eeeh, bonjour ! Oui, oui, oui, j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre dans les temps et je n'en suis pas peu fière, je dois l'avouer. o/ Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est : Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre : Putain, je hais les rats !**

.

.

« Eh, Kate… Je peux entrer ? »

Grognement. Timidement, Lily poussa la porte du dortoir puis la referma. Elle s'adossa contre cette dernière tandis que son regard se posa sur le lit aux rideaux tirés de Kate. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, la rouquine soupira longuement. Quand il était question de s'excuser, il n'y avait plus personne. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence pesant, Lily se jeta à l'eau.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je le pensais pas. »

« Bien sûr que si tu le pensais, sinon tu n'aurais rien dit. Mais j't'en veux pas. Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfaite. »

Lily s'avança jusqu'au lit de son amie. Elle tira ensuite les rideaux. Kate releva la tête, les yeux brillants et un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, comme pour la rassurer. Evans eut un sourire navrée.

« C'est ma faute, si tes yeux sont rouges ? »

« Non. Toi, tu m'as juste rendu furax. » répondit Kate avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Lily s'installa alors sur le rebord du lit.

« T'as croisé Black, c'est ça ? » devina-t-elle rapidement.

La blonde grimaça ce qui la conforta dans sa supposition.

« Je l'ai bousculé tout à l'heure, sans le vouloir, je te le promets. On s'est un peu gueulés dessus, comme toujours mais… J'sais pas, c'était différent cette fois. C'était la première fois que ça me touchait autant. »

Kate n'entra pas plus dans les détails, cette confrontation avait été assez humiliante pour elle. Et en plus de ça, il avait appuyé sur un point qui faisait mal. C'était un putain de coup bas, surtout qu'il avait entièrement faux : ils ne venaient pas du même monde. Ses parents, à elle, étaient bien loin d'être comme ceux des Black. Il était vrai que les Rosebury aimaient se servir de la magie noire mais il était plus rare qu'ils le fassent régulièrement. Ou du moins, pas devant Kate. Lily n'insista pas sur ce point, elle avait bien vu que son amie n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. La rouquine passa un bras autour de ses épaules puis l'attira contre elle, maladroitement.

« On descend à la Grande Salle ? »

* * *

Sa plume glissait agilement sur son parchemin, laissant derrière elle une écriture soignée aux lettres arrondies. Aucunes taches, aucuns traits tracés maladroitement, aucunes bavures. Jamais sa copie n'avait été aussi propre. Lorsqu'elle posa le point final, un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oui, Lily était fière de son travail. Elle avait trouvé le sujet d'Astronomie tellement facile qu'elle s'est demandé durant un court instant si c'était une blague ou non. Après avoir vérifié que son parchemin ne contenait aucunes fautes d'orthographe frappantes, Lily laissa son regard d'émeraude balayer la salle. La plupart des sorciers se trouvaient encore penché sur leur copie, elle faisait partie des rares élèves ayant déjà terminées. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Kate, située à trois rangées d'elle. Une main agrippant fermement ses cheveux et un air froissé, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la petite blonde ne trouvait pas du tout le sujet facile. La jeune Evans continua de dévisager avec un peu de retenue les autres sorciers jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur James assis à quelques tables d'elle. Lui aussi, avait déjà fini et semblait essayer de capter l'attention de Sirius. Sentant un regard pesant sur lui, James se retourna promptement. La surprise passée de découvrir qu'Evans le regardait avec insistance, le jeune sorcier joignit ses deux index et ses deux pouces afin de former un cœur qu'il accompagna d'un clin d'œil appuyé. Lily haussa les sourcils, perplexe. A son tour, elle reproduisit un cœur à l'aide de ses doigts puis sépara ses deux index, montrant ainsi un cœur brisé. Le tout accompagné d'un sourire éclatant, cela va de soi.

.

.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit dans tout Poudlard. En un coup de baguette du professeur les surveillant, toutes les copies se retrouvèrent sur le bureau en un tas impeccable. Presque aussi rapidement, la salle se vida de ses occupants et Lily retrouva une Kate totalement blasée.

« Merlin seul sait à quel point je hais l'Astronomie. » finit par lâcher d'une voix morne la blonde, une fois dehors, assise primitivement dans la pelouse.

« Tu m'as dit la même chose pour les Potions et la Métamorphose, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. »

« Je n'aime pas le Professeur Slughorn, nuance. » précisa Kate en fronçant les sourcils. « C'la dit, là n'est pas le problème : j'ai encore foiré une épreuve. Quand j'ai lu la première question… Ouah, j'me suis dit que la suite allait promettre ! _Qu'est-ce qu'une lune bleue ?_ On n'a jamais vu ça, pas vrai ? »

« Je vois que tu as bien révisé. » répondit Lily, sarcastique.

La rouquine sortit alors un manuel d'Astronomie de son sac, le feuilleta quelques instants puis tomba sur le paragraphe voulu.

« Je cite _Une lune bleue est une pleine lune supplémentaire qui se produit lorsqu'une année comporte treize pleines lunes, au lieu de douze lors d'une année habituelle. L'adjectif bleu ne signifie pas pour autant que la Lune prenne une teinte particulière lors du phénomène. _»

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. » marmonna-t-elle.

« En parlant de pleine lune… » commença Lily, les sourcils légèrement froncés et l'air hésitante.

« Quoi ? T'as envie de chasser le loup-garou et le vampire ? » coupa Kate sur le ton de plaisanterie.

« C'est presque ça. »

« S'il te plait, Lilou, ce sont des légendes inventées par des Moldus, ne me dit pas que tu y crois. »

« Eeeh… Disons que j'ai entendu une conversation à propos de ça. Potter, Lupin et Black ont parlé de loup-garou, hier, en sortant de la salle d'examen. Lupin a parlé des signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou. »

« C'était une des questions de l'examen, ça me semble normal qu'ils en parlent entre eux, comme tout le monde. »

« J'n'ai pas fini. Je me souviens mots pour mots de la réponse de Lupin à cette question : _Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin._ »

« Lily, ce ne sont que des conneries. »

La jeune Evans croisa les bras, froissée de la réponse de son amie.

« Et si c'était vrai ? »

Ce fut au tour de Kate de froncer les sourcils. Pour elle, les loups-garous et autres créatures sortis tout droit du folklore des Moldus n'était qu'un énorme tissu de mensonge. Elle était même surprise du fait que Lily pouvait envisagé que cela soit vrai.

« C'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais entendu. Et encore, le mot est faible. Sérieusement Lily, on parle de loup-garou et des Maraudeurs… Question crédibilité, tu avoueras quand même que c'est petit. »

« On est d'accord sur ce point mais… Je ne sais pas trop, il y a quelque chose en moi qui me pousse à croire que ça pourrait être vrai. »

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Te pointer comme une fleur devant Lupin et lui dire : _Hey ! C'est la pleine lune ce soir, tu vas aller manger les enfants du village d'à côté ? _»

« Encore mieux. »

Devant le sérieux de son amie, Kate ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à deviner l'idée qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Au moins d'une seconde, la petite blonde se retrouva debout sur ses deux jambes, les mains sur les hanches, comme une mère prête à rouspéter son enfant. Un sourire prit possession des lèvres de Lily.

« Hors de question. Je n'irais pas dans la forêt interdite au beau milieu de la nuit. »

« Juste à la lisière de la forêt. » précisa Lily.

.

.

La nuit a envahi Poudlard depuis déjà quelques heures. Dans les couloirs censés être déserts, deux silhouettes se déplacent rapidement, la peur au ventre. La peur d'être attrapé par Miss Teigne et son maitre, Rusard. La peur du silence pesant autour d'elles, uniquement brisé par le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol froid. La peur de ce couloir, devant elles, plongés dans le noir le plus complet. Elles s'arrêtent, hésitent à s'engager dans cette obscurité. Une des silhouettes attrape la main de l'autre et c'est parti. Les voilà courant à toute allure jusqu'à arriver à un escalier en colimaçon. Quelques secondes à peine suffirent à arriver en haut de la tour. Une des ombres sort un petit objet de sa poche, pointe sa baguette sur ce dernier et murmure un enchantement. Le balai ayant maintenant repris une taille normale, les deux élèves l'enfourchent et s'envolent dans le ciel étoilé. Une fois dehors, dans le parc, un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Kate, une main posée sur son cœur.

« Mon cœur va exploser d'une minute à l'autre. »

Lily souffla doucement tandis que ses mains frictionnaient ses bras.

« La nuit est fraiche, on aurait dû prendre nos capes. »

« C'est pas une cape qui m'empêchera de trembler, regarde. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, Rosebury leva sa main tremblant au niveau de ses yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait autant la trouille.

« Marchons un peu, ça nous réchauffera, je pense. »

Kate se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Les deux adolescentes marchèrent alors le long du lac noir, relativement calme et un poil inquiétant. Le regard de la petite blonde se posa sur l'étendue d'eau.

« Tu crois qu'il dort ? »

« De quoi tu me parles ? »

« Bah… Du calmar géant. »

« Bien sûr qu'il dort, comme tout le monde. » répondit Lily, un peu décontenancée par sa question.

« Oh. »

La rouquine n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi désorientée. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille effrayée à cause d'un quelconque monstre caché sous son lit. Pour la rassurer, Lily attrapa la main de Kate, ses doigts caressant délicatement le haut de sa main.

« Eh, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. »

Kate hocha maladroitement la tête. Les deux sorcières continuèrent leur marche et si Lily voulait montrer extérieurement qu'elle n'avait pas peur afin de rassurer son amie, intérieurement, c'en était tout autre. Elle avait beau être une Gryffondor, elle n'en était pas moins mortifiée. Au moindre craquement de branche ou de remous à la surface du lac, la rouquine devait se faire violence pour ne pas sursauter. Son cœur, lui, ne cessait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Bien que Kate semblait terrifiée, elle continuait d'avancer docilement, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Bientôt, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Ce fut précisément à cet endroit que la jeune Rosebury s'arrêta net.

« Je suis incapable d'entrer dans la forêt, c'est trop angoissant. »

« Si on la longe, ça ira ? »

« Au point où on en est, ce serait dommage de faire demi-tour. Cela dit, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur, heureuse de voir que son amie retrouvait peu à peu son assurance. Mais cela fut malheureusement de courte durée. Alors que les deux Gryffondor avançaient toujours lentement, un hurlement terrifiant déchira la nuit. Kate resserra son emprise.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

« J'aimerais bien le savoir… Viens. »

Lily accéléra la cadence, le cœur prêt à exploser.

« J'ai les jambes qui tremblent, c'est horrible. » murmura Kate.

« Moi aussi. »

Devant elles, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, la silhouette du saule cogneur se détache peu à peu de la pénombre. La Gryffondor força Lily à s'arrêter.

« Tu comptes aller jusqu'au saule cogneur ? Parce qu-… OH MON DIEU ! »

Un cri suraigüe s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde tandis qu'elle lâchait la main de la rouquine et s'éloigna d'elle de quelques mètres. Paniquée, Lily se crispa, incapable de bouger. A sa surprise, Kate pointa le sol.

« Putain, je hais les rats ! »

Si la jeune Evans aurait été un personnage de dessin animé, sa mâchoire se sera déboitée jusqu'à toucher le sol.

« Mais t'es complétement folle de crier comme ça, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! »

Le rat aux pieds de Lily ne semblait pas avoir envie de quitter les deux adolescentes pour le moment. Lorsque Kate vit que le petit rongeur s'approchait de nouveau d'elle, elle eut tout juste le temps de pousser un petit cri avant que la main de la rouquine ne vint s'écraser sur bouche. Rosebury se débattit quelques instants jusqu'à ce que son corps se raidit, comme pétrifier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que son regard se fixa sur un point, derrière Lily. Son cœur s'emballa, son corps se mit à trembler et une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Surprise de ce changement d'attitude si soudain, la Gryffondor enleva sa main. Le regard troublé de Kate s'ancra dans celui de la rouquine.

« Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Lily fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Soudain, un nouveau hurlement lui glaça le sang. Beaucoup plus proche que le précédent, et plus effrayant. Prise d'une mauvaise impression, la jeune femme se retourna vivement et ce qu'elle vit la paralysa. Il se tenait là, juste à côté du saule pleureur, sur ses deux pattes arrières, la gueule tournée vers le ciel. Et Lily maudit bien vite sa curiosité.

.

.

Peter était loin d'avoir l'endurance et le physique de Sirius et James, aussi bien sous forme humaine que sous forme animale, si bien que lors de leurs sorties nocturnes mensuelles, c'était toujours lui qui fermait la file. Il en était de même cette nuit. Ses amis se trouvaient dans la Forêt Interdite tandis que Peter traversait seulement le parc de Poudlard. Alors qu'il arrivait à la lisière des bois, deux voix féminines le fit s'arrêter net. Tournant sa petite tête à droite, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. A une dizaine de mètres de là, deux silhouettes se dessinaient dans la pénombre, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Soudain le cri de Kate le rappela à la réalité.

« Putain, je hais les rats ! »

Peter fit quelques pas vers elles, persuadé que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Puis, comme frappé par la foudre, il s'engouffra à toute vitesse dans la Forêt Interdite avec une seule intention : prévenir ses amis afin de les écarter du danger que représentait Remus.

.

.

Au même moment, dans la Forêt Interdite, Sirius et James vagabondaient à toute allure, Remus les suivant, tout aussi rapidement. Soudain, le lycanthrope ralentit la cadence jusqu'à s'arrêter, l'oreille tendu, à l'affut du moindre bruit. A la grande stupéfaction des deux animagi, il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers le saule cogneur. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur tout le parc et pouvait, éventuellement, repérer une quelconque proie sur laquelle il fondrait et dévorerait sans aucuns scrupules. Son ouïe ainsi que sa vue décuplées à cause de sa lycanthropie, Remus ne mit que peu de temps à trouver les deux adolescentes qu'il avait entendu crier, lorsqu'il se trouvait encore dans la forêt. Instinctivement, il se hissa sur ses pattes arrière, leva la gueule vers la Lune puis poussa un hurlement à vous glacer le sang.

.

.

Peter n'en menait pas large de son côté, toujours à la recherche de ses amis. Il avait presque abandonné l'idée de les retrouver lorsque par miracle, il tomba nez à nez avec eux. Retrouvant sa forme humaine, le jeune garçon tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer le danger qui planait au-dessus des têtes des deux jeunes filles, la voix haletante et le souffle saccadée. Au regard que lui lança James, Peter comprit bien vite que tout ce qu'il disait était indéchiffrable. Il se tut alors, prit une grande inspiration puis prononce distinctement, la voix légèrement secouée de trémolos :

« Evans et Rosebury sont dans le parc. »

N'y tenant plus et l'instinct animal prenant le dessus sur sa véritable nature, Remus se lança à l'attaque.

* * *

**So**, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi, j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? Est-que Kate aura ses BUSEs ? Peter va-t-il améliorer sa condition physique pour ne plus être le dernier ? Remus va-t-il dévorer avec délectation nos deux jeunes Gryffondor ? & tant d'autres questions, encore... Ahaah, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, merci infiniment d'avoir lu.

_Si vous avez une quelconque remarque, une critique, un reproche, ou des hypothèses sur la suite de l'histoire, je serais ravie de les lire et de vous répondre. **See you.**_


	3. On oublie tout ça, s'il te plait

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Un chapitre qui s'est fait longuement attendre, je le conçois, mais j'ai été pas mal débordé ces derniers temps. Bref. J'ai réussi à le boucler durant ce week-end de Pâques, durant l'attente interminable entre deux plats. #RepasDeFamilleOblige. Voila, voila, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture ! o/_

* * *

**Troisième chapitre : On oublie tout ça, s'il te plait.**

.

.

Lily ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux, contrairement à Kate qui était terrifiée. Elle ne détourna même pas le regard, ses émeraudes étant plongées dans les yeux de la bête. Étrangement, elle n'était pas paniquée, elle semblait même particulièrement sereine comme si, elle avait mérité cette mort imminente. Lily glissa sa main dans celle de Kate et la serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Dix mètres. C'est fou comme le temps passe lentement, dans ces moments-là. La rouquine se rappela avoir lu dans un livre que, lorsque la mort arrivait, les moments les plus forts de notre existence défilaient sous nos yeux. Lily ne vit que le loup-garou se rapprocher dangereusement. Cinq mètres. Elle eut une fugace pensée pour sa famille. Quelques amers regrets rapidement effacés par le regard si effrayant de Remus dont elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher. Deux mètres. Alors que Lily s'attendait à ce qu'une fulgurante douleur traverse son corps au moment où ses crocs acérés se planteraient dans sa chair, une silhouette noire passa à toute vitesse devant ses yeux, emportant par la même occasion le loup-garou.

La Gryffondor cligna des yeux, abasourdie. Sa tête pivota sur la droite. La silhouette n'était rien d'autre qu'un gros chien noir, ce genre de canidé qui arpentait les allées des cimetières, une fois la nuit tombée. Un sinistro, il lui semblait. Mais Lily pensa bon de ne pas pousser sa réflexion plus loin : sa main étant toujours dans celle de Kate, elle profita de ce temps de répit pour la forcer à la suivre afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit. C'était une Rouge et Or, bon sang, elle n'allait tout de même pas rester bêtement plantée là, à attendre que son heure arrive ! Filant à toute allure, la jeune Evans eut la sensation de courir extrêmement vite voire même de voler. Pas une seule fois les deux jeunes femmes ne se retournèrent, le danger était bien trop grand. Enfin, elles arrivèrent dans la cour extérieure, devant les grandes portes donnant sur le hall. Telle une furie, Kate se rua sur ces dernières en les poussant de toutes ses forces. Fermées.

« Évidemment, on aurait dû s'en douter… » marmonna la blonde, la peur reprenant possession de sa voix.

Kate soupira longuement tout en se laissant glisser le long de la lourde porte. Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras, les collant à sa poitrine avant de poser son front sur ses genoux. Lily s'accroupit à son tour devant son amie, la mine défaite.

« Eh… Ça va aller, okay ? »

Kate releva son visage.

« Un loup-garou, rôdant dans les passages, a voulu nous démembre en une bouchée. Combien de chance avons-nous de nous en sortir vivant en sachant que nous sommes enfermées dehors jusqu'au lever du soleil ? Et ne me répond pas Au moins, il ne pleut pas., parce que c'est toujours à ce moment-là que, oh miracle, la pluie se met à tomber ! »

« Ne sois pas si amère. Le directeur a dû instaurer des barrières de protection tout autour du château pour éloigner les… nuisibles dangereux. Je pense que nous sommes en sécurité ici. »

« Ce n'est qu'une supposition… M'enfin, j'ai du mal à me rendre de ce qui vient de se passer en si peu de temps… »

« Moi non plus, pour tout avouer… »

« J'en tremble encore. » frissonna-t-elle. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est retourner au dortoir, en lieu sûr, et si possible d'effacer cette nuit effrayante. »

Alors qu'elle achevait sa phrase, la petite blonde fronça les sourcils tandis que son regard se fixait sur un point. Décelant le changement d'expression sur son visage, Lily se releva puis se retourna. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne contre la porte. Que diable venait faire ce cerf ici ? Avait-il tenté de fuir la bête, lui aussi apeuré ? L'espace d'un instant, la Gryffondor fut troublée par le regard de l'animal sauvage. Il semblait si… humain. Le cerf avança, Kate resserra son emprise autour de ses jambes. Puis, sous le regard écarquillé des deux jeunes femmes, l'animal prit forme humaine. Lily ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son concret n'en sortit si ce n'est un balbutiement incompréhensible.

« Cette nuit n'est qu'une affreux cauchemar. » marmonna Kate avant de se pincer le bras, geste qui n'eut absolument aucun effet sur elle.

« Vous êtes complètement inconscientes. »

Bien que le ton utilisé par l'ancien animagi paraissait relativement calme et posé, les deux Gryffondor n'eurent aucun mal à y percevoir une pointe d'irritation et de colère. Lily déglutit.

« Potter, qu'est-ce qu-… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dehors à cette heure-là ?! Vous vous rendez seulement compte que vous venez d'échapper in-extremis à une mort certaine ! »

Le ton montait. Honteuse de se faire ainsi sermonnée et de surcroit par James Potter, Lily baissa la tête, les joues rosies. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle portait tant d'intérêt à ses pieds. De son côté, Kate n'en menait pas large non plus.

« T'as perdu l'usage de la parole, Evans ? »

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux. Elle qui, en temps normal, avait toujours quelque chose à rétorquer à Potter, ne trouva rien à dire, à la fois humiliée et perdue. Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi démunie face à une quelconque personne.

« Je sais ce qu'il se passe, les soirs de pleine lune. » réussit-elle finalement à dire.

Ce fut au tour de James ne perdre ses mots. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« C'était Lupin, le loup-garou, pas vrai ? »

Tandis que Lily reprenait, au fil du dialogue, le dessus, le jeune homme perdait toute sa suprématie.

« C'est lui qui a tenté de nous tuer. » continua-t-elle, la voix secouée de trémolos. « C'est-… »

Un aboiement de chien à en fendre le cœur la coupa dans son élan. L'inquiétude et l'anxiété vinrent tordre le visage de James.

« Grouillez-vous de rentrer. »

Le ton était sans appel. L'héritier Potter retrouva sa forme animale puis détala vers l'origine de l'aboiement, aussi vite que ses pattes le lui permettaient.

.

.

* * *

Puis la vie avait repris son cours normal. Les jours s'étaient écoulés, les élèves de Cinquième année avaient fini de passer leurs épreuves et le calamar géant coulait des jours heureux au fond de son lac. La seule chose qui avait changé était l'attitude de certains Gryffondor. Lily semblait constamment ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées, Kate baissait le regard et suait à grosses gouttes lorsqu'elle croisait Remus au détour d'un couloir, James avait cessé de séduire la rouquine, Sirius s'énervait pour un rien –ce qui était loin d'être son genre- et Remus s'était renfermé sur lui-même, n'adressant que de brèves répliques à ses amis. Peter, quant à lui, tentait tant bien que mal de redonner le sourire aux autres Maraudeurs, en vain.

.

Encore une fois ce soir-là, dans la Salle Commune de la Tour Gryffondor, l'ambiance était des plus oppressantes. Les Maraudeurs se trouvaient, au complet, confortablement installés sur l'unique sofa de la pièce. C'était bien rare de les voir aussi calmes et posés, le regard dans le vague. _Quelque chose cloche… _était la principale pensée des sorciers passant à côté d'eux. A peine plus loin, assise dans deux fauteuils, face à face et sous une fenêtre, Lily et Kate parlaient à voix basse.

« Il faut qu'on leur parle. »

« Hors de question. » rétorqua la blonde. « Ce n'sont pas nos affaires. »

« Maintenant, si. »

« Peu importe, je n'veux en aucun cas être mêlé à leurs histoires… Le mieux, ce serait qu'on oublie et qu'on arrête définitivement de parler de cette foutue nuit. Ça fait trois jours que tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche : Lupin par-ci, Lupin par-là, gnan gnan gnan… STOP. Et puis même si j'avais envie de leur parler, qu'est-ce qu'on leur dirait, hein ? _Tu sais, c'est pas si grave que t'ai voulu nous bouffer, regarde, on est encore en vie. Allez, on oublie et on fait copain-copain_ _?_ »

« Pas si fort ! » siffla Lily en lui donnant un coup sur la cuisse.

Kate roula des yeux.

« On s'en fout, ils ne nous entendent même pas ! Regarde-les, on dirait qu'on leur a fait un lavage de cerveau. »

Ce fut au tour de la rouquine de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle posa ses émeraudes sur les quatre Gryffondor. Il était clair qu'ils avaient changé du tout au tout ces derniers jours, même un aveugle aurait pu le remarquer, c'est pour dire… Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était de leur faute s'ils avaient aussi mauvaise mine et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Finalement, la jeune Evans se leva de son fauteuil.

« Inutile de continuer cette discussion, nous ne serons jamais d'accord. »

« Parfaitement. » argua la blonde sur un ton quelque peu hautain.

« Bref, je vais finir de faire ma valise. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la Gryffondor quitta son amie et monta à son dortoir. Ce dernier était vide et elle en fut soulagée. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la présence de ses autres camarades, bien au contraire même, mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir au calme à propos de ces derniers jours. Lily se baissa, tira sa lourde valise de sous son lit puis la posa sans ménagement sur son lit. Elle ouvrit par la suite sa malle située au pied de son lit et entreprit d'y retirer tous ses habits pour ensuite les ranger dans son bagage. _Le mieux, ce serait qu'on oublie et qu'on arrête définitivement de parler de cette foutue nuit._ Tss, elle était bien marrante Kate, comment pouvait-elle effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire ? Hormis un sortilège d'oubliette, il était impensable pour elle qu'elle puisse, un jour, ne plus se souvenir de cette nuit. Elle frissonna, ses poils s'hérissèrent. C'était peut-être ça la solution, un sortilège d'oubliette et tout redeviendra comme avant. Encore fallait-il le maitriser, chose que peu de sorciers dans le monde arrivaient à faire. Et puis dans le fond, Lily n'avait pas réellement envie d'effacer cette nuit de sa mémoire, contrairement à Kate qui semblait avoir été beaucoup plus touchée, émotionnellement parlant, qu'elle. Ça avait été une expérience déroutante, fascinante même. La jeune Evans secoua la tête tandis qu'elle posait un de ses chemisiers au fond de sa valise. _Fascinante_… Elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Ça avait été terrifiant, point barre.

.

.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Lily ne fut pas réveiller par les piaillements incessants des filles de son dortoir ni par les gloussements de ces-mêmes personnes. Non. La rouquine ouvra les yeux dans un contexte des plus agréable, sous les roucoulements d'une colombe qui avait élu domicile dans son grenier tandis qu'une délicieuse et enivrante odeur de pancakes vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle s'étira longuement tout en poussant un soupir de contentement.

Lily était revenue hier de Poudlard et elle devait bien avouer que pour le moment, elle n'était pas mécontente de retrouver sa maison. Ses parents étaient venus la chercher à la gare, Pétunia n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'accueillir. Ça lui avait fait un pincement au cœur même si elle s'en était doutée. Ça l'avait mise en colère, aussi, que sa sœur n'essaye pas d'améliorer leur relation chaotique. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à faire des efforts, la seule à tenter de recoller les morceaux.

C'est sur cette mauvaise pensée que Lily quitta la tiédeur de ses couvertures puis descendit à la cuisine. La matinée étant déjà bien entamée, son père était parti au travail et Pétunia se trouvait dans le jardin à enlever les mauvaises herbes du potager. Parfois, Lily l'enviait d'avoir la main verte, surtout lorsque la rouquine se trompait entre le désherbant et l'engrais liquide dont elle aspergeait les plantes… Combien de fleurs avait-elle déjà fait pourrir à cause de ça ?

« Bonjour maman. » salua-t-elle en allant l'embrasser.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Comme un loir. » répondit la jeune Evans en s'étirant de nouveau.

Lily s'installa par la suite à table, là où des pancakes recouvert de sirop d'érable prenaient place dans une assiette. Dans un autre plat, se trouvaient quelques tranches de bacon fumant. La Gryffondor en eut l'eau à la bouche et n'attendit pas de remercier sa mère avant de se ruer dessus. Mrs Evans leva les yeux au ciel, un mince rictus sur les lèvres.

« On ne te nourrit pas bien, à Poudlard ? »

« Si, si. » répondit-elle en avalant sa bouchée. « Mais… Ce n'est pas pareil, on va dire. Dis, tu te souviens de Kate ? Je me demandais si elle pouvait venir quelques jours à la maison. »

« Kate… Kate… Kate… Celle qui a des parents sorciers ? »

« Oui, la petite blonde, tu sais. »

« Ah, Kate ! » s'écria sa mère, comme une illumination. « Bien sûr qu'elle peut venir, ça me ferait plaisir de la revoir ! »

Une heure plus tard, Lily mettait un point final à sa lettre. Elle la relut rapidement, corrigeant de-ci et de-là quelques fautes ou mots qu'elle avait oubliés puis, elle la glissa dans une enveloppe et la donna à son hibou. Elle espérait recevoir une réponse positive de la part de Kate le plus rapidement possible. Puis, la Gryffondor sortit dans le jardin. Celui-ci se trouvait derrière la maison. Le seul accès pour y aller était la petite porte arrière située dans la cuisine, comme dans la plupart des maisons de son quartier.

Il faisait beau, aujourd'hui. Beau et chaud. Ce genre de journée que Lily appréciait tout particulièrement. Un courant d'air chaud fit légèrement voler sa fine robe tandis que ses pieds nus effleuraient l'herbe verte. Elle avait toujours aimé ce contact avec la nature. Elle s'arrêta devant le potager, là où Pétunia se trouvait encore. La rouquine se racla la gorge.

« Je… Je peux t'aider ? »

Sa sœur releva vivement la tête. Un éclair de surprise passa à travers son regard avant qu'une moue ennuyée ne se redessine sur ses traits.

« Tu aurais dû venir avant, je viens juste de finir. » répliqua-t-elle, froidement.

« Oh… Je peux faire autre chose, si tu veux. Arroser les fleurs, couper les branches, tu sais, ce que tu fais d'habitude… »

Pétunia eut un sourire cynique.

« Non, vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Lily se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel dans une moue exaspérée. Au lieu de ça, elle esquissa un faible sourire, marmonna quelques paroles, puis tourna les talons. Elle partit s'installer au pied de l'unique arbre du jardin tout en soupirant. Franchement… Elle lui avait juste proposé son aide, ni plus, ni moins. Une pauvre question innocente. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit toujours aussi froide et sarcastique avec elle ? A sa connaissance, elle ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, elle n'avait jamais été méchante avec elle. Du moins, rien qui ne mérite qu'elle se comporte aussi détestablement avec elle.

Dans deux mois, Lily retournerait à Poudlard… Elle avait donc deux mois pour renouer des liens avec Pétunia. Deux mois, c'est court. Surtout lorsqu'il faut rattraper des années d'animosité. Tandis que la rouquine cherchait un moyen de recoller les morceaux, la sonnette stridente de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter.

« Lily, va ouvrir ! » cria sa mère à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. « Je dois surveiller mon four ! »

« J'y vais, j'y vais. » répondit celle-ci en se levant et en trottinant jusqu'à la porte.

La jeune femme abaissa la poignée de cette dernière puis l'ouvrit. Son expression se figea.

« Bah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

.

.

* * *

.

_Pour **Cachou** qui m'a poussé à écrire ce chapitre durant les cours d'histoires._


End file.
